


Sweet As Sin

by berlitzschen



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Play, Candy, Good Lord, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stuffing, Werthers Originals, ass eating, god damn, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlitzschen/pseuds/berlitzschen
Summary: Rick has a sweet-tooth.





	Sweet As Sin

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking about how Rick is always eating junk food and well, this is the result of that.

"Morty, c'mon'ere." Rick grunted and waved his grandson over. The boy was freshly showered and smelled faintly of pine-scented deodorant—Rick's pine-scented deodorant. The little shit loved the lather himself in Rick's scent, and Rick couldn't deny he the way he relished breathing Morty in, all nervous energy and fresh shampoo and near constant fucking arousal. Like right now, even though it was only 9 am on Saturday, Morty's underlying scent of delicious want drifted across Rick's skin and permeated his bloodstream. He couldn't escape the fucking kid, and he didn't want to.    
  
The time since they started fucking was the best. They worked together better. Morty constantly eager to please, but still the same moral-bound, tight-as-a-wound-spring little shithead Rick was absolutely enamored with. It was intoxicating. And the little doe-eyed fiend he was managed to soften Rick's rough edges and sharp tongue. He wasn't as reckless. He had something gorgeous, a beautiful creature made of glass, all to himself, that he didn't want to jeopardize in any way.   
  
"W–what's up, Rick? D–Do you have any adventures planned today?" Morty leaned over Rick's shoulder, looking down at work table, nearly empty except for a few stray nuts and bolts, and a recently opened package of caramel candies. "Oh, shit, Rick. I love these! C–Can I have one?"

Rick smiled indulgently and ruffled Morty’s curls. “Sure, kiddo.” 

Morty bounced on the balls of his feet as he unwrapped a candy. They were those Werther’s Originals, just a solid piece of hard caramel. Morty plopped it into his mouth and sucked noisily around the drop. Rick saw the way he shifted the candy around from each side of his mouth, pushing it with his little tongue and closing his eyes at the delicious taste. Morty missed the basket and bent down, showing off his ass as he picked up the wrapper and placed it in the garbage.

Rick suddenly got an idea.

As Morty came back toward him he grabbed the boy by his hips and balanced him on one of his knees. Tipping Morty’s head to the side, he slanted their mouths together and pushed his tongue inside. He shivered as the taste of his boy and hot caramel flooded his senses. Morty sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. Retreating from the mouth with one last swipe, Rick pushed Morty onto the table, stomach-down. 

Morty giggled as Rick’s hands tugged at his jeans. Reaching under the table, Morty unbuttoned his pants, assisting Rick in his quest. As he tugged the jeans and boxers down in one go, Rick leaned over Morty’s back and pressed his clothed hardness against his ass. 

“You wanna be filled up, baby?” Rick breathed, sucking gently on the column of his grandson’s throat.

Morty bucked back against him, “y-yeah, Granddaddy.” He reached back and pulled Rick’s hips tighter against him. 

Rick chuckled and nipped along the shell of his ear. “I’m gonna fill you up, baby. B-But not with that you’re thinking.” He reached to the table and grabbed one of the candies. Unwrapping it, he pulled away from his grandson and dipped his head down to mouth at his hole. 

“R-Rick,” he moaned in both delight and mild protest, “y-y-you can’t put that in me. I-It’ll get all melty. I-I-I just showered.”

Rick pressed his tongue against the pucker and groaned at how easily it opened for him. “D-Don’t worry. I’m gonna clean you up afterwards.” He pulled away and pushed the candy in. The sphincter relaxed at the intrusion then tightened back up, sucking the caramel into its velvet canal, definitely not satisfied with the meager size when it was accustomed to Rick’s girth.

Morty whimpered at the emptiness and Rick was quick to unwrapped six more candies and stuff them inside him. Each time the pink hole fluttered open eagerly then clenched closed once it had gotten past the widest part of the candy. Rick put three in his mouth and added them in with his tongue. Rubbing the ring of muscle, Rick paused and mused:

“H-H-How many do you think we can get in you, Morty?” He pushed his finger in easily. The candies slipped around his finger, coated in his saliva. He used the pad of his finger and pushed them deeper. “You’ve had two mega seeds up there before, so I think you can take quite a few.”

“Oh, jeez, Rick, I dunno. They-I mean-they don’t really feel that good.”

“You mean they’re not big enough,” chuckled Rick.

Morty buried his head in his arms and flexed his ass. “Y-Y-Yeah.”

Rick clapped each of Morty’s cheeks, squeezing them as he pursed his lips, “well, Morty. T-T-There’s about fifty in a bag.  A serving is three pieces, and there’s sixteen servings in the bag. I’m not gonna wait for you to do that math. It’s forty-eight, Morty. I had seven before you came in here wiggling your ass like the little eager, over-sexed toy you are. You had one, so that makes it forty. We’ve got thirty more to go, assuming the quality control at this company is pretty good. The-urp-the only issue here is stuffing them all inside you before they melt. So I’m gonna have to work fast. Get to unwrapping and I’ll get to stuffing.”

Morty did as he was told and unwrapped candy after candy and handed them back to his grandfather, who shoved one after another into his willing ass. 

Around the thirtieth candy, Morty couldn’t take anymore. The candies knocked against each other and pressed against his walls. He was stuffed so full he wasn’t sure his grandpa could stuff more in him. 

“R-R-Rick? I-I think I’m at my limit- _ ooh~ _ ” he keened as grabbed his ass and forced him completely onto the table.

“O-On your hands and knees, Morty.”

Morty complied but his movements were slow and cautious, he was so nervous his ass would spill out all the candies onto the floor. 

“R-Rick, I-I don’t think I can keep them in.”

Rick tisked, “don’t worry, Morty, your slutty hole wouldn’t let such a good thing go to waste.

Morty could feel them sliding around his insides. The first ones had liquified and slicked up his channel. He really wanted the pressure relieved. It felt like he was about to burst. 

As if reading his mind, Rick pulled Morty’s cheeks apart and groaned at the honey-colored goo seeping out of the hole. “ _ Fuck,  _ Morty, y-you should see yourself. Leaking everywhere. God, I wish I had this much cum in me. I’d do this to you every night.” Rick ran his tongue over the sugary caramel dripping down and growled. “Oh my, God, Morty. S-S-Somehow your ass made them taste even better. I-I-I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat caramel again unless it’s dripping from your hole.”

Morty moaned and pressed his ass against Rick’s face, encouraging him. His cock sat heavily between his legs, dripping pre and painfully neglected. 

“P-P-Please, Rick,” Morty begged.

Smirking, Rick reached between the kid’s thighs and lazily fisted his cock. “Gotta wait for them all to melt, baby. T-Then I’m gonna suck you all out and lick you clean. Y-Your ass is gonna smell like caramel for the rest of the night. Fuck, and I still have some left. ‘Cause your ass is so small it couldn’t take it all. It’s so eager but it can only take so much. I-I-I-I don’t know how someone who can basically engulf my dick in one motion can’t handle more than thirty pieces of candy shoved into his ass but it’s okay, baby boy.” Rick stroked Morty with one hand and wormed two fingers into his ass with the other, coating them in the syrupy stickiness. “Wanna taste, babe?”

Rick didn’t wait for more to answer. He shoved two dripping fingers into Morty’s mouth and grunted appreciatively as the boy’s hot tongue lathered his fingers the same way they sucked his cock. Feeling nasty, Rick worked his other fingers into the boy’s mouth and moved toward the back of his mouth, gagging him around his hand. He released Morty’s cock, buried his face back into his ass, slurping up the melted caramel practically spilled from his hole, and palmed his own cock through his pants. 

Morty protested as Rick withdrew his fingers. Rick unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock and resumed stroking himself, this time with the hand covered in his grandson’s saliva. He continued eating his grandson out of all the sugary goodness coating his walls and starting stroking both of them with increasing desperation. 

Morty moaned and rutted into Rick’s fist and bucked back against his tongue. As Morty neared his orgasm Rick plunged his cock into his ass. The walls clenched tight around him and he only needed to thrust a few times before Morty was spasming around his cock. He jerked Morty off, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible. He came apart after a particularly hard thrust had Morty crying out his name. He spilled inside the boy, mixing his cum with the remnants of whatever caramel he wasn’t able to get out. He withdrew his cock and tugged Morty off the table. Morty sunk to his knees immediately and licked Rick’s cock clean, taking it down to the base made easier as it softened. 

Reaching around his ass, Morty buried his fingers in and scooped out his grandfather’s spunk mixed with caramel. He leaned against the table and made a show of licking his fingers clean, even moaning around them. 

“T-Tastes really good, Grandaddy.” 

Rick growled, gripped his grandson’s hair, and kissed him hungrily. 

“I think I know what those fuckers were talking about when they said, ‘sweet as sin’, Morty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't do this the candies would migrate into your colon and compact into one solid piece and you'd probably die.


End file.
